Sangre Quileute
by Lothelisse
Summary: Serie de drabbles independientes sobre la manada. Pensamientos y momentos en la vida de Leah, Jake, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth, Collin. Drabble cuatro up!
1. Leah in wonderland

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Leah Clearweater no cree en los cuentos de hadas. Le parecen estúpidos, un montón de palabras bonitas en las que niñas incautas se pierden intentando escapar de la cruda realidad.

Sueñan con que un día, su príncipe azul venga a buscarlas montado en su caballo banco para llevarlas a un gran castillo donde vivirán felices por siempre.

Pero Leah sabe que el príncipe pronto se convierte en sapo, el castillo en cárcel y el corcel en calabaza. Todo simple y sencillamente porque los finales felices no existen, solo son historias sin acabar.

Ella lo sabe porque alguna vez fue una de esas chiquillas ingenuas que soñaba con ser cenicienta.

Y lo consiguió…o al menos eso pretendió. Hasta que descubrió que el zapato ya no le quedaba y que la hermanastra malvada era ahora la reina. Hasta que cayó a la cuenta de que el hechizo se había roto… ella no era Cenicienta y Sam era el lobo feroz.

* * *

Calypsso


	2. All Fall Down, Paul

**DISCLAIMER**: Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy una aficionada a la que le gusta soñar con que Jacob Black venga a por ella.

* * *

_**Step out the door and it feels like rain**_

_(Paso __por la puerta y se siente como la lluvia)_

_**That's the sound on your window pane.**_

_(__Ese es el sonido en la ventana del panel)_

No está imprimado. Lo sabe.

Él nunca caería tan bajo. Jamás dejaría que una mujer, y menos _esa _mujer, se convirtiera en el centro de su universo.

Es imposible son totalmente incompatibles... el Yin y el Yan, el agua y el aceite.

Además es _Rachel,_ la chica que se pasó toda su maldita vida regañándolo por ser un "inmaduro" y un "mujeriego empedernido".

La chica, si se le puede llamar chica a ese montón de ropa holgada, que le lanzaba miradas asesinas cada vez que metía en problemas a su hermano pequeño.

Ella, la que con orgullo, se jactaba de su madurez. La que nunca salía de casa, más que para ir al colegio, la que se sobrepuso a la muerte de su madre y se encargó de su padre paralítico y de su hermano menor, mientras Rebeca huía con un guapo surfista. Rachel, tan fría, tan seria, tan responsable, tan valiente, tan... rota.

_**Lost **__**'til you're found,**_

_(Perderse hasta ser encontrado)_

_**Swim **__**'til you drown,**_

_(Nadar hasta ahogarte)_

_**Know that we all fall down**_

_(Ve sabiendo que todos caen)_

Y allí está Paul, frente a ella, después de seis años sin sentirse asesinado por una mirada, perdido en sus ojos negros que miran fijamente los verdes suyos. Con su mundo estallando en mil pedazos y realineándose en el espacio para girar alrededor de un único sol... ella.

Es imposible, vuelve a repetirse. No es su tipo, a él siempre le gustaron las chicas dulces, sumisas y femeninas, y con solo ver las circunstancias en las que la encontró, está claro que Rachel Black no cumple con ninguno de esos requisitos.

Paul estaba buscando a Jake, Sam había llamado a reunión y le había pedido que avisara a todos, pero oh sorpresa que al entrar en el taller no vio una enorme masa de músculos enterrado en el Rabbit, sino a una pequeña joven enfundada en unos gastados vaqueros y una remera que triplicaba su cuerpo y lucía como la que Jake llevaba el día anterior. Estaba revisando el motor y sus manos manchadas de grasa... Y fue entonces cuando ella se volteó...

_**Love **__**'til you hate,**_

_(Ama hasta que odies__**) **_

_**Jump **__**'til you break,**_

_(Salta hasta romperte)_

_**Know that we all fall down**__**.**_

_(Ve sabiendo que todos caen)_

— Paul— escucha que lo llama con su enérgica voz.

— ¿Si?— dice tratando de salir de su embeleso.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— le pregunta limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

— Si— le responde y vuelve a mirarla fijamente, literalmente comiéndosela con la mirada.

Ella espera unos segundos y al ver que no piensa continuar, levanta una ceja y dice algo que el no llega a escuchar porque está demasiado ocupado viendo el sensual movimiento de sus labios al hablar. De repente todo lo que quiere hacer es besarla, callar lo que sea que esté diciendo y frenar ese cabreo que a juzgar por su seño fruncido está creciendo a medida que su no-charla avanza.

Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás, de que si en ese momento respira es solo por ella. Allí es cuando decide que la besará, auque sabe que ella lo abofeteará y le dirá que es un pervertido. También sabe que le costará mucho conquistarla, pero no se dará por vencido.

Porque desde ese instante vive solo por ella.

Suspira y lo último que dice antes de besarla es:

— Jake va a matarme por esto—

_**Take to the streets but you can't ignore**__**,**_

_(Pasas por las calles, pero no los puedes ignorar)_

_**That's the sound, that's the sound, you're waiting for**_

_(Ese es el sonido, ese es el sonido, que estás esperando)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Como verán este drabble es sobre Paul, uno de mis lobos favoritos.**_

_**La canción es All Fall Down de OneRepublic y no se si entienden que tiene que ver con el fic... lo que quise expresar es que por más que luchen con todas sus fuerzas contra la imprimación todos caen en ella uno por uno. Y llega un momento en que no pueden ignorarla y es cuando se dan cuenta que la estaban esperando.**_

_**Calypsso...  
**_


	3. Adios, Sam

DISCLAIMER: todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, aunque me encantaría que me regalara algún lobito malo.

* * *

Extrañamente, desde el mismo instante en que lo vio parado frente a su porche supo lo que iba a suceder. Esa misma noche empapado de pies a cabeza por la lluvia torrencial iba a dejarla.

Leah había intentado ignorar los indicios durante semanas esperando que por arte de magia todo volviera a ser como antes, que solo fuera algo pasajero y que su Sam regresara a ser el mismo pasados unos días.

Pero ya no eran solo contestaciones bruscas, besos castos y sonrisas falsas. Ahora era mucho más que ello. La luz de sus ojos se había apagado, el amor había desaparecido de su mirada dejando solo dos témpanos de hielo fundidos en decisión.

La decisión de abandonarla. Y eso dolía, le partía el alma en pedazos, desgarrándola y haciéndola jirones. Pero a pesar de todo iba a dejarlo ir, porque lo amaba y quería que fuera feliz incluso aunque no fuera con ella.

Por eso cuando esa noche Sam la mira a los ojos con lástima, ella solo sonríe tristemente y desliza suavemente su mano por su pómulo, en una última caricia en la que le dice todo lo que no le ha dicho.

Todos los "te amo" que quedaron en su garganta, todos los besos no dados, todos los "te necesito" que calló y también ese "Me estás matando" que le quema los labios.

"Lo siento" le dice él y la primera lágrima moja la mejilla de Leah.

La primera de muchas más que solo se atrevió a derramar cuando el cruzó la puerta de salida. Porque sabe que él no miraría atrás, él nunca lo hace.

* * *

Calypsso


	4. Lobo sin manada, Embry

DISCLAIMER: nada es mío... todo pertenece a la pelirroja, pero no me ofendería recibir un chucho para navidad.

* * *

Embry Call se siente fuera de lugar. Está incómodo entre ese montón de cursis en los que se han convertido sus amigos, derrochan miel por donde se los vea y son tan empalagosos que le entran unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

Se contiene y quita su mirada de la parejita de tórtolos que está casi a punto de protagonizar una película XXX frente a sus ojos. Dirige ahora su mirada hacia la hoguera que se encuentra delante de él y se pierde entre las llamas de color azul que danzan entrelazándose entre si con una gracia inusitada.

Y mientras observa el fuego no puede evitar pensar que sobra en ese lugar y que de repente ya no quiere estar allí. Mira a su alrededor como esperando que alguien lo detenga, pero sabe que nadie lo hará. Sam está demasiado ocupado dándole de comer a Emily en la boca, Quil juega con Claire sentada sobre sus piernas, Jared ríe a carcajadas de una Kim muy ruborizada, Paul protagoniza la película que antes mencionaba intentando meterle mano a Rachel sin que su hermano se de cuenta, Seth trata de ligar con la prima mexicana de Collin mostrándole cuanto aprendió en su clase de español (en la que por cierto su promedio es de dos sobre diez) y Jake, su mejor amigo, Jake, está en su mundo sonriéndole embelezado a la chica Swan que ya sabe, va a correr a los brazos del chupasangre de un momento a otro.

Un suspiro se le escapa entre los labios. _El amor...el amor_.

Se pone de pie. Sin que nadie lo note abandona el círculo iluminado por la fogata para dar un paseo por la playa. Se quita las sandalias. Adora la sensación de la arena entre sus dedos. Sonríe inconcientemente, el olor al salitre del mar lo hace sentir en casa.

Jamás podría abandonar ese lugar, ama esa playa y a la reservación por sobre todas las cosas. A pesar de que algunos lo observen por sobre el hombro murmurándole bastardo al pasar o preguntándose si la sangre que corre por sus venas es Ateara, Black o Uley. Pero el no lo sabe ni le interesa saberlo. Si ni Ateara ni Black ni Uley se preocuparon por averiguarlo, el tampoco lo hará.

Además ¿de que le serviría? De nada. No va a estar menos solo por el simple hecho de descubrir quien es su padre.

Decide que no quiere ahondar en el tema porque va a ponerse sentimental y hoy no está de humor.

Sigue caminando, mojando el bordillo de sus desgastados jeans de tanto en tanto cuando se acerca demasiado a la orilla. Quien lo viera diría que está loco. El frío viento del mar lo azota sin piedad y él sin camisa y descalzo, cualquiera estaría cerca de la hipotermia. Pero claro, con una temperatura corporal de 43º centígrados, esa no es una patología con la que esté muy familiarizado.

Levanta la vista y ve una pequeña figura que le resulta muy familiar. El cabello castaño corto revolotea alrededor de su rostro. Sus grandes ojos oscuros miran hacia el horizonte y tiene la barbilla apoyada sobre sus rodillas mientras se rodea las piernas con los brazos.

La única que nunca va a las fogatas de la manada. Leah. Y por primera vez la entiende. Porque puede que no tengan las mismas razones pero se sienten de la misma forma. Porque puede que Leah sea una arpía pero ¿quien no lo sería en su situación?

Se sienta a su lado y Leah lo observa por un segundo antes de volver a poner su vista en la nada. Y permanecen así. En silencio. Sosteniéndose mutuamente. Hasta que Leah apoya la cabeza en su hombro y él pasa la mano por su cintura. "Lo siento" dice Leah en un susurro tan bajo que Embry cree que se lo ha imaginado.

Al fin de cuentas no son tan distintos.

Quizás no sea el único que se siente solo..._como un lobo sin manada.

* * *

_

Calypsso.


End file.
